She is My Girl
by aries queenzha
Summary: [FINISHED] Warning: Halya. Romance. Absurd. Friendship. Romance. Salahkah jika aku menginginkan dia meski dia tidak ditakdirkan untukku?


Menunggu. Satu kata umum yang paling dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang. Tanpa melakukan penelitian pun aku yakin semua orang akan menjawab tidak bila diminta menunggu. Benar, semua orang akan menjawab demikian, kecuali aku.

Ku lirik arlojiku sekali lagi. pukul 7.45. Terlambat empat puluh lima menit dari waktu perjanjian, dan lima belas menit dari toleransi waktu yang diminta. Sekaligus membuatku menunggu selama satu setengah jam. Salahku memang datang terlalu cepat karena terlalu tidak sabar menanti malam ini.

Kakiku mulai mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah menunggu selama ini selain untuknya. Bahkan dosenku pun jika terlambat lima belas menit saja maka kami para mahasiswa diizinkan membubarkan diri.

Dasar wanita. Apa sih yang membuatnya begitu lama.

Kesal juga, handphone ku sambar dengan segera. Ku tekan cepat nomornya yang sudah berada di luar kepala.

Nada monoton mulai berdengung di telinga, terulang beberapa kali sampai operator memberitahukan bahwa pemilik nomor sedang sibuk.

Kesal, ku kirim pesan singkat ke nomor yang sama.

 _ **Jadi makan bareng tidak? Kalau batal bilang dong.**_

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, belum juga ada balasan. Lagi-lagi mataku menangkap angka yang tertera di arloji. 8.15.

Baik, aku masih sabar. Ku kirimkan pesan singkat sekali lagi.

 _ **Kau jadi datang tidak sih? Aku ada janji lain jam setengah sembilan.**_

Tak lebih dari satu menit, pesanku pun segera mendapat balasan.

 _ **Oh, kau sibuk sekali rupanya. Maaf mengganggu acaramu. Dinnernya batal saja.**_

Hek! Kenapa jadi dia yang marah sih.

Jari-jariku menari lincah mengetik balasan, namun belum sempat ku kirim, pesan singkat darinya justru datang bertubi-tubi.

 _ **Kau di mana? Aku sudah mencarimu di restaurant yang ku maksud. Tapi kau tidak ada.**_

Dikirim setengah jam yang lalu.

 _ **Halilintar, kau di mana? Apa janjimu yang bilang ingin mentraktirku dibatalkan?**_

Dikirim lima belas menit yang lalu. Oke sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis.

Lalu pesan selanjutnya.

 _ **Dua puluh kilometer ku tempuh dalam setengah jam hanya untuk kau beritahukan tentang urusanmu yang lain di waktu yang bersamaan. Terimakasih, aku mau pulang.**_

Hei, hei, kenapa jadi begini. Duh.

Jari-jariku urung mengirim sms bernada emosi sebelumnya. Emosiku hilang dalam sekejap bila sudah menyangkut Yaya.

"Yaya, ayo angkat teleponnya, angkat." Gumamku panik hingga memancing berpasang-pasang mata untuk menatap. Yah, mungkin mereka risih juga dengan tingkahku sedari tadi, terlebih para pelayan yang sudah mondar mandir dari mejaku menanyakan pesanan tapi selalu ku acuhkan. Ah sudahlah, bodo amat.

Yaya belum juga mengangkat teleponnya. Aku mulai khawatir. Takutnya dia kebut-kebutan di jalan raya karena marah. Aku tahu betul sifatnya.

Tidak diangkat. Ku coba sekali lagi. Sama saja. Baiklah, ku kirimi pesan saja.

 _ **Kau di mana sekarang? Aku akan ke tempatmu.**_

Terkirim, tapi tidak juga dibalas. Ku putuskan untuk mencarinya saja. Dua jam lebih singgah di restaurant akhirnya aku keluar juga dengan berbagai tatapan dari para pelayan. Mungkin kesal karena aku tidak memesan makanan. Mungkin juga kasihan melihatku duduk sendirian seperti seorang Jones yang menanti Tuan Puteri penghapus kesendirian. Ah terserahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menemukan Yaya.

Motor merah dengan list hitam kesayanganku segera melaju di jalanan. Sembari menunggu pesan singkatku di balas. Ku perhatikan setiap gadis berhijab di jalanan. Berharap menemukan gadis itu segera.

Saku jaketku bergetar, rupanya Yaya menelpon.

"Hallo, Yaya. Aku akan tempatmu sekarang. Tunggu di situ. Kau di mana?" suaraku terdengar berantakan saking paniknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku di rumah."

Bohong kalau aku tidak kaget mendengarnya. Baru lima belas menit sejak aku meninggalkan restaurant. Sekebut apa dia di jalanan?

"Yaya, serius. A-"

"Aku serius."

Nafas ku hembuskan kasar. Baiklah, lalu apa sekarang?

"Jadi?"

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan. Kau jangan pernah mengajakku makan bersama lagi. Itu saja."

"Yaya-"

Sial! Teleponnya diputus sepihak. Ah kenapa jadi kacau begini sih. Makan malam romantis yang ku khayalkan tiba-tiba berujung drama tidak jelas begini.

Kesal? Tentu saja, tapi ku tahan ego-ku dengan meminta maaf agar Yaya tidak kesal lagi.

" _ **Okay, aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf."**_

Seumur hidup aku hanya pernah meminta maaf pada tiga orang. Kakek, Mama, dan Yaya. Jadi aku sadar, aku tidak pandai dalam meminta maaf.

Handphone-ku bergetar lagi. Sedikit berharap itu telepon dari Yaya. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya telpon dari Mama yang memintaku untuk segera datang ke acara pernikahan rekan bisnis papa. Sudah terlambat setengah jam, aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak hadir, tapi ah sudahlah, hitung-hitung penghilang penat.

Di sepanjang jalan di bawah langit malam, kepalaku tak henti-hentinya berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar Yaya mau memaafkanku.

Aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Aku sadar sekalipun semuanya tidak sepenuhnya karena kesalahanku tapi faktanya tetap saja aku mengecewakan Yaya. Jika ku telisik dari caranya berbicara, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat kecewa. Mungkin karena bukan hanya aku yang menanti-nantikan malam ini, mungkin Yaya juga.

Aduh Halilintar, kau terlalu berharap.

"Hey, Hali, kau datang juga ya. Calonmu mana ngomong-ngomong?"

Sialan si Taufan. Jika bukan gara-gara dia, harusnya aku tidak perlu terjebak di tempat ini. Harusnya aku bisa menikmati makan malam pertama yang menyenangkan bersama Yaya.

"Bicara sepatah lagi akan ku patahkan lehermu."

Taufan langsung kicep. Sadar benar kalau auraku sudah begini artinya sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Jujur saja aku tidak mengenal kedua mempelai, jadi aku memang tidak terlalu peduli. Biarkan berbasa-basi busuk itu menjadi tugas Taufan. Kalau saja Mama tak bersikeras agar aku datang ke acara ini selaku putra sulung Papa dan Mama, maka aku tak akan datang. Katanya demi mendongkrak bisnis papa yang kini sedang _down_ sih. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti hubungannya di mana.

Bosan, perlahan mataku mulai menatap ke sekitar, dan entah kenapa malah berhenti pada kedua mempelai yang sebelumnya tidak ku pedulikan. Entah dari mana hatiku tiba-tiba dipenuhi perasaan iri yang mendesak.

Menikah.

Suatu hari, aku juga pasti akan menikah. Dan ku harap, gadis yang akan menemaniku di pelaminan nanti adalah Yaya.

Sekalipun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi tak ada salahnya berharap kan.

"Jomblo yang masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu ngenes melihat kedua mempelai di pelaminan, tidak akan ditanggung oleh BPJS."

Taufan si Mr. sok tahu dan sok asik itu entah datang dari mana menyembulkan kalimat yang membuatku risih.

"Aku single, bukan jomblo."

"Apa bedanya?" Tanya Taufan dengan tertawa. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Jomblo itu nasib, single itu prinsip."

"Ngeles, hahaha." Tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kesal juga. Ketimbang menarik perhatian semua orang dengan memukul Taufan hingga babak belur di pernikahan orang, aku memilih keluar ruangan.

Terserahlah Taufan mau menilai apa. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ku inginkan. Kembaranku yang tengik itu hanya tidak tahu bahwa setiap hari lokerku di kampus selalu penuh dengan gepokan surat cinta. Jumlahnya tak pernah kurang dari sepuluh. Namun, sayang, tak satupun dari surat itu pernah beratasnamakan Yaya Yah.

Mungkin hubunganku dan Yaya memang hanya sebatas teman, tak lebih. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku yakin bahwa Yaya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Jika bukan karena pria tengik yang sudah terlanjur menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu, aku yakin tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yaya pasti akan mengatakan " _iya"_ saat aku menembaknya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, dia tidak menjawab, tidak menerima dan tidak menolak, bahkan tidak hingga tiga tahun berlalu. Dia hanya membalas pernyataanku dengan sebuah kalimat. _"Aku sudah punya pacar."_ Yang langsung meluruhkan duniaku saat itu juga.

.

.

.

A/N

Hai semua. Aries queenzha di sini. Ada yang kangen? (reader jawab nggak, author pundung)

First, aku mau ucapin selamat datang buat Boboiboy Galaxy, cieh anak-anakku udah gede.

Second, jujur aja feelku sama kartun ini udah hilang sebenernya, tapi karena Boboiboy pernah jadi bagian hidupku, maka tak semudah itu melepaskannya. (ngeles). Apalagi setelah dapet warning, jd selalu ragu buat nulis romen di sini lagi.

Third, aku sibuk di kampus, jujur. Jadi sempet mikir buat berhenti dari dunia kepenulisan, ffn terutama. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, semangat nulisku balik lagi pasca ikut seminar dari Mba Asma Nadia dan Tere Liye. Tahu kan? wkekekek, di situ aku sadar. Bahwa menulis setidaknya lebih berguna ketimbang cuma stalking mantan dan gebetan di medsos (plakkk)

Fourth, pendek? Iya, aku lagi coba menerapkan sarannya bang Tere, menulislah setidaknya 1000 kata per hari, dan ini hari pertamaku. Dan aku minta maaf jika mungkin berbagai tulisan absurd dariku akan selalu muncul ke depannya. (Saya ragu menyebutnya sebagai fanfiksi)

Fifth, bahwasanya ffn adalah media untuk curheart (coreeett)

Sixth, lanjut gak ya?

Seventh, buat yang nanya tentang Unexpected Marriage, ILDFI, maupun ffku yang lain, mohon maaf aku pending dulu sampai nemu waktu yang pas buat feelnya. Seperti yang udah ku katakan di awal, feelku buat kartun ini udah ilang, buat HalYa juga udah ilang, tapi aku bakal berusaha bangun feel itu lagi kok, tenang aja. Makanya sekarang mulai nulis-nulis mereka lagi, kalau ada saran ff HalYa, kasitau ya (yang baru lebih ok). Selain itu kemampuan nulisku juga ilang, udah tiga bulan gak pernah nulis, (entah aku pernah bisa nulis atau gak), jadi aku harus bangun itu semua lagi.

Eighth, aku post ini tanpa cek lagi, jadi maafkan bila ada typo.

Last, review please.


End file.
